


雪

by Themepark_314



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themepark_314/pseuds/Themepark_314
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	雪

1  
函馆下了一场大雪。  
林娜琏匆匆赶到市立图书馆的时候，名井南已经坐在她们最常见面的走廊倒数第二间自习室里。  
“怎么今天非要来……”话是这么说，林娜琏倒也没有半分不耐烦的意思。她解开脖子上厚重的围巾，抖落肩膀上的几片雪花，朝着名井走过去的时候看到对方背对着她手里在整理些什么。  
“你看。”  
脖子上一阵柔和的触感，林娜琏一低头，便看到名井转过身给她戴上了一条浅灰色的围巾。  
“不是一直说你妈妈给你的那块太厚，喘不过气吗？”名井温和的笑笑，拉过林娜琏站在窗户前，“你觉得这块还好吗？”  
林娜琏有些茫然的摸了一下围巾，指尖触到细密的纹路，不管是大小还是颜色都正好是最适合她的那一种。“谢谢……”  
“本来是想做好一套再拿给你的。”林娜琏这才注意到桌子上还有颜色类似的毛线，看上去隐约是帽子。“但最近突然变冷了，就……”  
“让你费心了。”林娜琏低下头，静静看着挂在自己脖子上的围巾。  
“最近是不是挺忙的。”名井重新坐下来对付那团毛线，手边是刚做完的作业。  
“嗯，有点吧。”林娜琏也坐了下来。她打开书包，慢慢翻阅起之前借阅的一本解剖学书籍。  
“那等会会送我回去吗？”看似随意的一问，林娜琏侧过头，发现对方已经移开了视线。  
“会的。”这本来是不需要询问的事情才对，林娜琏指腹摩挲过课本有些粗糙的纸质，名井南最近总有些奇怪。

2  
林娜琏和名井南来往很多，但两人并非来自同一个学校。名井在汤川中学校就读，林娜琏则是北中的学生。  
一天放学，名井提前给她发了消息，说是今天要帮母亲采购一些过冬的家庭用品，就不去图书馆了。林娜琏沿着河堤朝前走，穿过一条小路后不知不觉就来到了一个废弃的仓库前。  
那是她第一次和名井南见面的地方。当时她才七岁，名井还要更小一些。她拿着父亲给她的剑玉，想找一个没有人的地方练习一会。因为玩不好这个，前两天附近的小孩一块玩耍时还被取笑了一会。  
这有什么难的，林娜琏忿忿的想，多练一会肯定就会比那个爱欺负人的松本玩的好。  
就在她练的专注的时候，突然听见一阵细碎的脚步声。有些警觉的回过头，便看到一个穿着雪白裙子的小女孩站在几米之外，漂亮的黑色瞳仁注视着她。“看到姐姐在玩，觉得很有意思。”  
小女孩指了指她手里的剑玉，却也没有直接上前。  
邻居多是惹人厌的毛头男生，林娜琏在听到对方这么称呼，愣了一下，不知怎么的就突然多了一些从没有过的“姐姐”的余裕，“那一起玩吧。”  
已经是很久远的事了，林娜琏绕着仓库门口走了一圈，便走到了稍远一点的灌木丛边休息。  
然而刚靠在灌木上没多久，远处便有两个人朝着仓库走了过去。那是？看清那两道身影的一瞬间，林娜琏顿时睁大了眼睛。

3  
是她父亲林雄一和名井南。  
年过四十的父亲挺着日渐明显的啤酒肚，走在前头的样子活像一只滑稽的企鹅。名井南跟在他身后，身上还穿着汤川中学的校服，半长的刘海垂下来，遮住了黑色的眼睛。  
他们怎么会认识？林娜琏心里满是疑问。  
在两人先后进了仓库后，林娜琏也来到了附近，要是直接在门口窥视，也太容易被发现了。她环顾了一下四周，想起很久之前发现仓库还有几扇小铁窗，其中一扇掩盖在树枝中。  
很久没有爬树了，树干还有些滑。林娜琏咬咬牙，这个不是能动摇她的因素。她咬下手腕上的发圈，简单的扎成一缕马尾，就顺着树干迅速的爬了上去。  
相比小时候花了相当多时间，林娜琏凑到那扇铁窗前还有些止不住的轻喘。还好树上还有一些积雪和没有掉光的枝叶，林娜琏往外看了一眼，这样就算真的有人经过也不会被发现。手刚搭上窗沿，立刻就沾上了雪水和一些斑驳的锈迹。  
讨厌的铁锈味，林娜琏甩了甩手，推开窗户一瞬间她忽然记起之前她和名井注意到这些窗户时名井突然的调侃，“这个窗户，也就只有野猫和姐姐能钻过去。”  
“我为什么要钻这个？”林娜琏无奈的笑笑，两个人单独相处的时候名井的思路甚至有些天马行空。  
“因为姐姐很瘦，肩膀也很单薄。”  
名井说的倒是实话，虽然身高在周围的女生里处于平均水准之上，但她的肩膀确实是特别的窄。或许真的能钻过去吧，林娜琏若有所思的打量着铁窗的宽度。

4  
名井南和她父亲的对话进行了大约十几分钟，两人保持着大约半米的距离。  
眼下两人的举动都与正常的长辈与晚辈无异，大概只是在哪里见过的关系？林娜琏倾向于这样的解释，或者说非这样的解释不可。  
她父亲是生意人，在这座城市里经营着好几家书店和古玩店。说不定是名井去哪家书店看书的时候遇到了，林娜琏抿着嘴唇。然而下一秒，她却看到了这辈子都无法忘记的一幕。  
林雄一走上前，粗壮的手伸向名井南的针织衫外套，隔着外套抚摸了一会，随后便粗鲁的将外套扯了下来。而名井就那样静静站着，没有抵抗，她微仰着头，像是陷在沼泽里的天鹅。  
为什么会这样？林娜琏身子猛的往后一退，脚下一滑，险些从树上摔下去。为什么自己的父亲，这个把抚养自己那么久的人，会变成这样丑陋的被欲望支配的野兽？林娜琏紧紧抓着树干，手背上的青筋几乎要冲破苍白的肌肤。  
那可是名井南呀，粗糙的树皮已经有一些嵌进了她的手心里，但是她感受不到半分痛意。会给她织围巾，织帽子，也会给她细细包扎继母喝醉酒后把她撞倒留下的伤口。  
“虽然姐姐的肩膀很窄，但是姐姐是这个世界上唯一一个能带给我安全感的人。”  
那是她和名井还在读小学的时候名井和她说的话。然而现在名井南落在了肮脏的沼泽，她又给她带来了什么安全感呢。  
想到这里，林娜琏下意识的往腰间一摸，摸到了那块硬质的金属刀鞘。  
她一定要做些什么才行。

5  
从仓库离开后，名井南去了图书馆。  
她没有别的地方可去，但她更不想回家。这个时候在生意并不景气的酒馆打工的母亲已经快要出门了，她只要再在这里待一会，就可以避开那个女人。  
是的，那个女人，比起母亲，名井南在心里更倾向于这样称呼对方。  
然而今天林娜琏没有来。名井掏出手机，也没有收到对方的消息。  
是有什么课后辅导要参加吗？名井想了想，对方快升高中了，大概这阵子是比较忙。  
第二天清晨名井醒的很早，昨晚深夜她能听到那个女人回来的声音。一阵门锁的转动，随后是鞋子踢在地上，摔上门的声音。她将被子迅速的拉过头，如果被子能将她和外面的世界隔绝开来就好了。  
她洗漱过后那个女人还没有醒，名井来到厨房，把昨天剩下的菜热了一下，随后拿起锅烧水。  
房间里传来一点响动。听到声音的名井南手顿了顿，往锅里多加了一块面饼。  
没过多久，房间里便传来窸窸窣窣的声音。名井把煮好的面条分别夹进两个碗里，倒上一些调料后就端了出去。  
“起这么早。”那个女人的声音似乎带了一些不怀好意的揶揄。  
名井没有理会那让人不舒服的语气，把热好的菜也端了出来。  
女人也没再说什么，似乎是饿了的样子，也不顾面条还在冒着腾腾的热气，飞快的夹起一大团。  
就在这时，门口的门铃声突然响了起来。  
“这么一大早，谁啊。”女人不耐烦的抱怨道，名井站起身，透过门上的猫眼看到门外站着两个身着制服的男子，其中一个手上还拿着证件。  
“请问是名井女士吗？”  
女人一见到穿着警服的男子，顿时有些慌张，看了一眼名井南又立刻转回头去，“是的，我是。”  
“是这样的，我们来调查一起谋杀案。”  
“谋杀？”女人的声线夸张到有些刺耳。  
“是的。”其中那位年纪稍大的警官缓缓叙述，“被害人是现年四十五岁的林雄一……”

6  
林雄一死了。  
听到这个事实的一瞬间，名井南由衷的松了一口气，随后内心冒出了强烈的好奇。  
“我听说当天下午，名井女士你和林先生曾在函馆站附近的拉面店见过一面是吗？”  
“啊，是的……”女人看来十分的紧张。  
“你们当时聊了些什么呢？”  
“当时，我们……之前我委托他帮我出掉一件有些年代的首饰，是和他在讨论这件事。”  
年轻的警员飞快的记着笔记，警官又一次发问，“讨论完之后呢？”  
“讨论之后我就慢慢走回家了，因为我晚上还要去酒馆打工，就想着在那之前再补一会觉。”  
“这样吗？”警官若有所思的看着她。  
“我说的都是真的，警官。”女人立刻回复道。  
“有什么证据吗，证人之类的都可以。”  
“证人……”女人嗫嚅了一下，“哦对了，街口那家便利店的老板可以作证，我回来后去那里买了鸡蛋。哦对了，我还有收据！”女人一边说着，一边跑到门口挂着的大衣前翻找起来，过了一会终于从口袋里翻出一张皱巴巴的纸，立刻递到了警官面前。  
警官看了一会，和一旁的警员交流了两句。随后又看向那个女人，“好的，我知道了。不过还有一个问题请教，您知道和林先生和您分别后去了什么地方吗？”  
“……我不知道。”女人摇了摇头。  
问完最后一个问题后，两人就离开了。看到大门再次关上，下楼的脚步声越来越远，名井站在桌子边看着瘫坐在地上的女人，“你这是心虚了吗？”  
“闭嘴！”女人几乎是歇斯底里的吼出来。  
“你还是希望他们别细查林雄一给你的那笔钱吧。”名井远远的看着她，神情冷淡就像是在看一个陌生人。

7  
两天之后名井南在图书馆见到了林娜琏。  
林娜琏裹着厚厚的黑色羽绒服，眼眶下方有明显的青色。  
“没休息好？“名井走过去挨着她坐下。  
“嗯。“林娜琏应了一声，“我家的事情你知道了吧。”  
“警察第二天就来询问我妈了。”  
“果然啊。”林娜琏勾了勾嘴角，脸上却没有一丝温度，“他们果然有联系。”  
听到对方笃定的语气，名井愣了一下。所以林娜琏先前也察觉了这件事吗？那她又对那个女人和林雄一之间的交易知道多少呢？想到这里，名井突然紧张了起来。  
“姐姐，我……“话还没完全说出口，林娜琏就抬起手，轻轻揉了一下名井的细软的头发。  
“别担心。这件事和你没关系，他们也不会查到你身上。“  
林娜琏说话时，眼里的光亮就像是夜空里的十字星，和她对视不过一瞬，名井就能看到自己救赎的方向。  
刚入学汤川中学时，因为单亲家庭以及沉默寡言的关系，名井很快就感受到了周遭的恶意。一开始先是作业本总会莫名缺了几页纸，鞋柜里的室内鞋不翼而飞，之后逐渐演变成了桌子上被涂鸦上恶毒的话，放学时被高一级的女生堵在楼梯口，逼着她向她们行礼。  
如果做不到的话就没办法回去了，名井知道这样的规则，也知道违背规则的代价是殴打。  
殴打的地方都被掩藏在校服之下，除了她自己不会再有其他人发现。就算有老师之类的人发现又有什么用呢，又一次被堵在学校附近的巷子死角里名井自嘲的想到，肯定会选择维护多数的学生吧，都是丑陋的成年人罢了。  
“你们好吵。”  
突然听到熟悉的声音，名井猛的抬起头。  
林娜琏不知道从什么地方走了出来，逆着光的身影修长凛冽。  
“你，你是谁啊。”为首的高年级女生明显的抖了一下。  
“我是她朋友。”林娜琏回答的很快，看了名井一眼，又移开了目光。“你们欺负我朋友，还吵到我了。”  
“那你想怎样？”大概是因为林娜琏只有一个人，为首的女生突然多了一些底气。  
一阵金属摩擦的刺耳声响，名井顺着声音看过去，林娜琏的手里不知道什么时候多了一把银色的美工刀。  
“说实话我也没想好。”林娜琏突然笑了起来，“你说，在你脸上戳几个窟窿好不好？”  
“大姐，她有刀！”  
“可恶。”女生愤恨的看了一眼名井，便互相拉扯着飞快的离开了巷子。  
等到那群人消失在巷口后，林娜琏立刻走过去蹲下身，“有没有受伤，那群人对你做了什么？”  
“我没事。”名井扬起头，“姐姐出现的好及时。”  
林娜琏仍是不放心的检查了下名井的身体，直到没发现什么明显的伤痕才放开了她。“没事就好......“  
话还没说完，就被名井轻轻拥住了双臂。“姐姐不会丢下我的吧。“  
林娜琏怔了一下，随后回过神来，缓缓又坚定的回抱住她，“不会，绝对不会丢下你的。“

“我不会丢下你的。“就像是一年多前一样，只是这次是林娜琏主动开口。  
“嗯。“名井应了一声，往她的怀里靠了靠，额前的头发蹭过她的脖颈。  
“只是这阵子我们要少联系一些了。“  
“没关系，我等你。“

8  
接下来的一周，林娜琏没有再在图书馆出现。  
名井南放学的时候偶尔还能看到警车穿过窄窄的巷子，大概是朝着林家开的，名井远远的看了一眼，那块住宅区就数林家的房子最为显眼。  
某一天放学回家，名井南掏出钥匙前，隐隐嗅到了一丝不同寻常的气息。她自觉并不是一个嗅觉灵敏的人，更谈不上能准确察觉气氛的变化，然而当她一打开门，看到之前曾经拜访过她家的两位警员时，突然相信人类真的有预知威胁的本能。  
“你可算回来了！”女人的声音相当急切。  
一旁年纪稍长的警官态度却很温和，“名井小姐，我们有几个问题想请教一下。”  
名井放好书包，隔着一张桌子在两人面前端正的坐下，“请您问吧。”  
“我听附近的人说，您和林家小姐，去世的林雄一的女儿林娜琏关系很近是吗？”  
“谈不上很近。”听到对方的问题，虽然心里有些纳闷，但名井仍是维持着一贯的平静，“小时候确实常常在一块玩，但升了中学部以后，因为不在一所学校，联系就渐渐少了。”  
“这样。”警官的笔尖点着桌面，“那名井小姐觉得她是怎样的一个人呢？”  
“林娜琏的话……”一提到这个名字，名井脑海里便浮现出很多曾经的画面。有两人刚认识一起玩剑玉，有林娜琏赶走了那群一直欺负她的女生，还有在图书馆没有人的角落，林娜琏踮起脚抱着她，将她的额头轻轻按在骨骼明显的肩膀上。  
她们有这么多的回忆，名井慢慢开口，“是成绩很好，平时也很有礼貌的人，但相处不那么容易亲近。”正是因为她们有这么多的回忆，她只愿意将平常人能看到的她分享出来。  
对名井的答案并不意外，两位警员又问了她别的几个问题，包括她们怎么认识的等等。名井回答的不紧不慢，穿插了一些记忆已经模糊的话。  
到了最后两人也不抱什么收获的希望了，临走之前年轻一些的警员像是想到了什么突然回过头，“对了名井小姐去过城郊那处废弃仓库吗？”  
“仓库？”名井心里不由的一紧。  
“对，就是沿着河堤走下去，要穿过一片草丛，有些靠近城际轨道的那个仓库。  
“小时候和附近的小孩捉迷藏的时候去过，那里怎么了吗？”  
年轻的警员看了一眼自己的同事，得到对方的默许后才简单的解释起来，“说实话那里是案发现场，只是当警察发现的时候仓库的门都从里面锁上了，要不是当天清晨附近的同事偶然带着搜查犬经过，也不知道什么时候才会发现尸体。”  
林雄一原来是死在仓库里的？得知这个消息的一瞬间，名井南突然感觉自己的心脏被一只隐形的巨手狠狠揪住了。  
“所以名井小姐知道那个仓库还有什么别的出入口吗？”警员不过是带着玩笑性质的一问，在调查当日他们便清楚那个仓库是个实际意义上的密室。  
“我不知道……上次去已经是很久以前了。”  
“那我们就不打扰了。”看到在名井家没什么收获，年长一些的警官率先告辞。  
等到两人都离开，也快到了那个女人上班的时间。名井没有理会那个女人临出门前对警察一再到访的抱怨，默默拿起自己的书包回到房间里。  
步入冬天的关系，天色总是黑的特别早，不出意外今晚也会下雪吧，名井看着窗外的天空，没来由的想到那天的林娜琏。  
她是怎么透过那扇小窗看着这一切发生的？又是怎么在自己离开后动的手？  
甚至在做完这一切后，还要忍着令人作呕的腥甜的味道将那些痕迹处理掉。  
其中还包括林雄一侵犯自己的证据。一想到这一点，名井感觉自己快要喘不过气来。  
林娜琏，她没有任何血缘关系的姐姐，更是这世界上唯一一个能让她交付以信任的人，她真的好想她。

9  
又过了一个月左右，因为迟迟找不到做案手法和工具，这件案子变成了附近的一起悬案。  
期间林家店铺里的不少人都因为或多或少的动机被带去警局调查，其中几个嫌疑比较大的伙计还被短暂收押了一阵。  
等再次见到林娜琏已经快到新年了，那天名井接到一个电话，虽然没有显示号码，但她很笃定那就是林娜琏打过来的。  
接起电话的一瞬间，两人都没有出声。过了好一会，她才听到林娜琏的声音像是从很远的地方传来，“小南。”  
“嗯，我在。”  
“十点半在市郊的车站，你会过来吗？”  
名井看了一眼桌上的闹钟，距离对方所说的时间只剩下不到一个小时了。  
“会，你等我。”临出门前名井像是隐约之中感受到什么，又拿起一个帆布包塞了几件衣服和手上全部的现金进去。  
到了林娜琏所说的车站。随着新干线的开发，老式的车站已经来到停止运营的边缘，每天也只有区区几班车经过。更何况现在还是晚上，车站更看不到多少人影。  
名井一走到站台上，便看到在站台边站的笔直的林娜琏，瘦削的身型像是一棵树，几乎要融进周围的夜色里。  
名井跑过去，林娜琏也正好回头看她。当她看到她手上提着的帆布包时，眼里还有一丝惊讶。  
“所以姐姐是来和我告别的吗？”  
林娜琏低着头抿着嘴唇，盯着自己脚尖没有说话。  
“姐姐可是说过不会丢下我的。”  
“我没有。”林娜琏小声的反驳了一句，随后当她抬起头，便从对方黑色眼眸里看到了一整片温和的笑意。  
迟疑了一会，林娜琏慢吞吞的从裤子口袋里掏出两张车票，“你愿意和我一起走吗？”  
车票的终点站在博多。去的话便是跨越了一整个日本，彻底离开自己从小生长的地方。  
然而名井没有任何的犹豫，接过林娜琏手里车票的同时，轻轻环绕住了对方快要从皮肤下钻出来的蝴蝶骨。  
“和你一起的话，去哪里都愿意。”  
如果说上天在她们的世界里下了一场大雪，那么她选择跟她一起走向大雪的尽头。


End file.
